


Hiraeth-Regulus Arcutus Black's (fanfic written) story

by Wolfstarisgay5_ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Horcruxes, Kreacher, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Orion Black - Freeform, Regulus Black - Freeform, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Slytherin, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarisgay5_ever/pseuds/Wolfstarisgay5_ever
Summary: It's a very undetailed version of Regulus' story.Keep in mind, I did write this while I should have been sleeping.
Kudos: 2





	Hiraeth-Regulus Arcutus Black's (fanfic written) story

_Hiraeth_ _ (N.)  _ /ˈhɪərʌɪθ/

_A word from welsh, used to describe a feeling of nostalgia, homesickness, or deep longing towards a home that; never was, never could be, or one you can’t return to._

I just remember the feeling I had the first time I walked into the Great Hall. It was this feeling of excitement, and surrealism of all the magic. I was raised in a magical household yes, but this was different. It was so much more, it was all around me, and honestly it was just amazing!

Much to the disliking of my brother, and liking of my parents, I was sorted into Slytherin.

The classes were good. I didn’t realise it, but this was seriously what I loved the most about Hogwarts, although being seeker on the quidditch team was very exciting. I can’t even explain the hiraeth I feel towards Hogwarts every day!

Although there was a war going on, I didn’t think about it. Not until my sixth year. My parents basically forced me into becoming a death eater, just because they had given up on my brother, Sirius. He was disappointed, but he didn’t hear until after it had happened. Walburga and Orion had disowned him the year before, for running away. I, who was still living with them at the time, because I wasn’t of age didn’t exactly know what to do. I was sixteen, so I just gave in. I didn’t have anywhere to go, practically all my friends were already death eaters, or simply just agreeing with Voldemort, so I couldn’t go to any of them like Sirius went to James. So, I kind of had no choice. 

Just getting the mark was painful, he burned it into my arm, and I wanted to scream. The pain was unbearable, it created a scar of course. Every time someone called for him anyone would notice, it moving was almost as painful as getting it. A few days later I stopped actually supporting him, and just pretended I did.

What he did was horrible, worse than what people said. He self was a half-blood, but any others who were half-bloods or muggle-borns.

In 1979, before I died, Voldemort needed an elf. I sent Kreacher, I didn’t want to look like I didn’t support him. Kreacher however was left to die with the Horcrux. I demanded he’d use elf-magic to come back.

I later, with good help from Voldemort’s very arrogant hints, found out this locket was possessed with dark magic.

I demanded for Kreacher to go back with me, and I would replace it with a fake one. Inside the fake I put a note saying:

_To the Dark Lord._

_I know I will be dead long before you read this, but it want you to know it was I who discovered your secret. I’ve stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

I had no idea when he was to read the note, or even find out, but I knew one thing for sure. I was soon going to die. I knew I would have to die soon, but I’m unsure if I was ready, but I wouldn’t let Kreacher suffer again, so I drank the burning liquid myself this time, knowing well I would most likely die from it. Nobody knew of course, there was no one who knew I was going there, so I let myself die there, alone. I had sent Kreacher back with the locket to tell Walburga and Orion I was dead. I had also ordered him to hide the locket somewhere no one would find it.

I still to this day have this heavy feeling of regret towards this, but I also know this was the right thing to do.

This isn’t the worst though. Ever since I had to leave Hogwarts all those years ago, not long before my death, I started feeling homesick. I didn’t know why or how; I mean I was at home. Well, technically at number 12 Grimmauld’s Place which I considered my home, I deep down knew Hogwarts was a better home for me than that place. It was many, many months after I had first gotten to the afterlife, I realised this feeling I felt towards Hogwarts (now also towards mortal-life) was a feeling of _Hiraeth_. 


End file.
